Emiri Uchi
, better known in the English translation of her surname as "Ucchi," is Tomoko's second year classmate. Because she could not form a group of five with her friends for the school trip to Kyōto, she along with Yoshida and Tamura are put in Tomoko's group. Overview Ucchi is first seen in Chapter 59 during Tomoko's second year of high school. She and Tomoko end up sitting next to each other on the bus to a baseball game but do not interact at all. Ucchi spends the whole ride chatting with her friends who are sitting behind them. This is a parallel to her actions in the future where end up in Tomoko's group for the school field trip (Chapter 69). During this trip, Ucchi spends most of her time with her friends in Group Two and leaves the trio to their own devices. Occasionally she would come back to their room to gather her things or to check up on them but, at every visit, they were either hostile towards her or were doing something she considered weird, making her decide to stay away from them as much as possible. The two would share a room together on the last night of the trip, and comic misunderstandings lead to Ucchi to fear that Tomoko is interested in her. From that point, Ucchi invariably misinterprets Tomoko's behavior as "perverted" interest in her; yet, she begins to follow Tomoko and even feel some pride that, in her mind, Tomoko is attracted to her while becoming severely jealous when she interprets any interaction Tomoko has with other girls as "flirting" or worse on their part. She eventually tries to find the opportunity to be near Tomoko and has a tantrum when she learns she will not be in Tomoko's class. For her part, Tomoko has little interest in her and does not bother to learn her name. Instead, Tomoko refers to her as "Emoji" (絵文字 えもじ) in reference to her expression resembling an emoticon. Personality She spends most of her time in Chapter 69 chatting with her friends, for she does not want to associate with her field trip group, especially Tomoko. Due to a few comic misunderstandings and Tomoko's attempts to seem mature and experienced, Ucchi believes Tomoko is a "pervert" and even attracted to her. Ucchi is not completely innocent, however. Like Tomoko, she has curiosity about sexuality, but she inwardly dismisses such thoughts as "disgusting!" In Chapter 77 when she finds the other members of her assigned group all asleep in the room during dinner time she figures she should at least wake them. When she attempts to wake the difficult to arose Yoshida for dinner, she pauses and then takes the opportunity to touch her. The sleeping Yoshida dreams it is Tomoko "pinching" her "nipples": "乳首つまんでごめなさい. . ." again, and she viciously elbows Ucchi in the stomach. A very hurt and angry Ucchi leaves and takes revenge by marking her entire group as present at dinner. Subsequently, Ucchi concludes Tomoko is a lesbian, inwardly declares her "disgusting," yet seems to take a bit of odd pride in her imagined interest from Tomoko. She becomes angered whenever she observes Tomoko interact with other girls. In later chapters Ucchi's apparent disgust with her belief that Tomoko is attracted to girls mixes with her own apparent desire to be with her. Whether this is just jealousy, curiosity, or actual feelings has not been defined. Appearance She is blonde with a hairstyle that looks exactly like Yū's. Unlike other characters, her face looks like an emoticon with dots for eyes, a similarity that Tomoko notes with irritation, referring to her as "Emoji Face." A few times, her face is drawn more conventionally when she becomes incensed, such as when she thinks Tomoko has been staring at her only to see she has been staring at some other girl. Anime *None Manga *Volume 07: Chapters 59 *Volume 08: Chapters 69, 72, 73, 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 78, 80, 82, 87 *Volume TBA: Chapters 93, 95, 99, 105, 106, 107, 112, 113, 114, 116, 117, 120, 122, 123, 125, 126, 127 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Ucchi has a complicated relationship with Tomoko. Due to several misunderstandings, Ucchi initially believes that Tomoko is attracted to her, which she repeatedly deems "disgusting" to herself and sometimes out loud. Nevertheless, she grows jealous whenever she mistakes Tomoko having an interest in another girl then eventually seeks opportunities to be with Tomoko. Until the two share a room together on the last night of their field trip, the two have little regard for one another. A number of comic misunderstandings arise that convince Ucchi that Tomoko is a lesbian. She secretly watches Tomoko and makes bizarre assumptions such as concluding that Tomoko is turned on by the sound of urination when she finds her in a bathroom in Chapter 84. In Chapter 93, she sees Tomoko at a mall with Yū who bears a striking resemblance to her. Ucchi assumes the worst when she notices Tomoko in a lingerie store holding panties similar to the one Tomoko stole from her during the Kyōto trip. When she sees Mako staring at Tomoko, she asks Mako if Tomoko has done something perverted to her, such as stare at Mako while she was naked or try to look at her panties. Mako remains skeptical as Ucchi loses her "emoticon face," smiles, sweats, and claims that Tomoko did those things to her, and insists she is Tomoko's "fetish fuel." When Tomoko turns to look at them, Ucchi flees imagining that Tomoko is "molesting" her "with her eyes." This event encapsulates the developing ambiguous nature of Ucchi's feelings. From behind a tree in Chapter 116, she secretly watches Megumi Imae hug Tomoko believing Tomoko has "made a pass" at Imae. In recent chapters, Ucchi appears obsessed with Tomoko. She creepily lies in wait behind her locker for Tomoko to put chocolate in her locker and, in Chapter 117, she goes so far as to travel on a train hoping to be near Tomoko having heard that Tomoko was pressed against another girl when the train was crowded. She purposely sits next to her at the barbecue restaurant in Chapter 120 and cooks meat she then sneaks onto Tomoko's plate. When she discovers she is not in Tomoko's class, she becomes hysterical, rolling on the ground. Separated from her group visiting a park based on Disney World in Chapter 126 she refuses any help to call her friends or find them when she sees that Tomoko is in the group. She sits next to Tomoko on a roller coaster, and as they all scream, Tomoko's hand clutches Ucchi's on the railing and her hair blows into Ucchi's face. Ucchi does not resist or think "disgusting!" On the contrary, she immediately wants to ride the roller coaster again, but she becomes disappointed when it is Yuri who sits next to her instead of Tomoko. When Tomoko and Nemoto sit together on another ride in front of her, Ucchi inwardly seethes that the two are "flirting" in public. Her true feelings towards Tomoko therefore remain currently unresolved and may be developing. On one extreme Ucchi may want Tomoko's attraction but remains uncomfortable with such feelings for another girl, while on the other extreme someone finding her "cute" simply satisfies her vanity. More likely given her more recent actions, Ucchi's feelings are developing more towards the former. Her attention remains focused on Tomoko. Other than taking the opportunity to pinch the sleeping Yoshida, Ucchi shows no apparent interest in other girls, or boys for that matter. Her unnamed friends identify Tomoko as "the girl Ucchi talks about." When asked by a Mouseland character to be his "girlfriend," she declines and declares, "I already have someone I love." Futaki In the midst of her tantrum over learning she is not assigned to Tomoko's class, Ucchi hears this girl remark that she is in that classroom and becomes jealous. Like Ucchi, her face is drawn like an emoticon, and she has blond hair gathered into two "twin tails." Ucchi appears to know who she is. Mako and Yuri recall that Futaki was part of their team in the cavalry battle when the see her again vigorously playing a video game, but otherwise know nothing about her. No further information regarding her is known. Looking for his sister, Tomoki sees her near the shoe lockers and tries to gain her attention, but he stops when he notices her stretching alone in full splits. This suggests that, like Ucchi, she is a cheerleader, which may explain why Ucchi knows her. Trivia *For much of her existence she is known by her surname "Uchi" or "Ucchi" in English. In Chapter 127, she reveals her first name is "Emiri" えみり笑美莉. *笑美莉 : 笑 means "laugh," 美 means "beauty," and 莉 means "jasmine." The kanji is not used for "Emoji," however. *Her last name is shown in kanji in Chapter 114 as 内 or うち in hirigana. This should be "Uchi" in English, but most fan translations render her name as "Ucchi," and the Japanese Wikipedia lists her character name as うっちー／内（うち）. This suggests that "Ucchi" is a diminutive or nickname for her last name. In this case, the last "i" is long: "ī". Thus in Chapter 128, one of her friends tells another that she received a text message from うっちー. The English translations that give her last name as "Sasaki" for some reason add that name to two lists from the Field Trip. In the original manga her name is either cut off or covered by a speech balloon. This seems to fit with Tomoko's complete lack of interest in learning her name, and indeed, until Chapter 127 she does not know her first name. Gallery Sasaki Japanese.png|The original manga does not contain the name "Sasaki" It shows "Kuroki," "Yoshida," and "Tamura." Sasaki English.png|"Sasaki" is added in the English translation for some reason. Sasaki-2.png|The English again adds "Sasaki." Japanese-2.png|Uchi's name is obscured by the speech bubble. Ucchi.png|Uchi's last name on her locker: 内 = Uchi Ucchi.jpg|A possibly jealous Uchi loses her "Emoji Face." C105 ucchi reaction.png|English translation has a person address her as "Ucchi." watamote_c116_002.png|Ucchi spying on Tomoko after the graduation ceremony. watamote_c117_009.png Ucchi Tantrum.png|Ucchi has a sudden tantrum when she learns she is not in Tomoko's class. Potential Ucchi Rival.png|Ucchi cannot believe that Futaki, who also has an emoticon face, is in Tomoko's class rather than her. Ucchi Jealous.png|Typically, whenever Ucchi sees Tomoko with another girl, she immediately concludes the two are flirting with one another. Ucchi-Non-Emoji.png|Ucchi near completely loses her "Emoji-Face" talking about Tomoko. Ucchi First Name.png|Ucchi gives her first name えみり笑美莉. Tomoko exclaims, "That's Emoji's name?!!" Category:Female